She Has The World
by R0CK-TH3-ARTS-8
Summary: Sequel to 'Feeling Has Good As Lovers Can' JasperXBella... please R&R! -Discontinued- Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

_Just wanted to say sorry for not putting the first chapter up. See last night I was looking at it and I realized that I haven't put it up. I thought I already had it up sorry…_

_I don't own any of the Twilight Characters…_

_3 __years later…_

"Jasper where are we going?!" I asked for the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise." He simply told me.

"You know that I hate surprises!" I almost yelled.

"Don't worry we're almost there." He said.

Jasper and I were in his car. Yup that's right _his_ car. He was tired of having to take Rosalie's car all the time so he bought himself one. It was very beautiful and elegant. A Mercedes Guardian. He was driving us to someplace while I was in the passenger seat blind folded.

"At least tell why I have to wear a blind fold." I said

"Because if you didn't have a blind fold then you would be able to see where we are going." He said.

"Please Jazz just tell me where we are going." I begged.

"Sorry Bell. It's a surprise. By the way we are here. So you'll find out soon." He said

"Ugh…fine." I said.

I heard Jasper's door open then close. Then my door opened and Jasper's hand was helping me out. We walked a few feet until Jasper let go of my hand and opened a door. We walked a few feet inside the door then we came to a halt. Then I heard voices. Other people were here. They were tell each other to hush…

"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear. His breath sent chills down my spin.

"Umm…yes?" I managed to say.

"Okay I'm going to take the blind fold off but please keep your eyes closed." He said.

Jasper gently took the blind fold off of my eyes. I did what he said and kept my eyes shout. Not only did I keep my eyes closed because he asked me to but also because I was scarred to what I would open my eyes to.

"Okay. Open you eyes Bella." Jasper said. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"SURPRISE!!" They all yelled.

Right in front of me in a line were Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Ryan, Edward, Rebecca, Carlisle and Esme Behind them were the rest of my friends. Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. I blushed and turned to Jasper.

"What…wh.."

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said. Jasper put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on there's more." He said as he let me go. Well all but one of my hands.

"There's MORE!" I screeched.

We walked up to all of my friends and Emmett stepped out.

"Happy Birthday Bells. How old are you now? 50?" He joked as he hugged me.

"Almost Em." I said

"You barley 21 Bella. You still young." Alice said as she walked up to give me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward." I said as we gave each other an awkward hug.

After everyone wished me a Happy Birthday while Emmett called for everyone's attention.

"We still have one more surprise for Bella." Emmett said really loud.

"If everyone could get behind Bella and Jasper that would be awesome." Alice said.

Oh my god! This was going to huge or else why would Alice ask for everyone to get behind me.

"Okay Edward!" Rosalie said. Edward opened a door that I didn't notice before and out they walked. All five of them.

"Surprised?" Emmett asked me. I didn't answer him so he turned to look at me.

"Bells are you crying?" He asked. The tears started to fall down my face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" My mom Renée, My father Charlie, My Stepfather Phil, My favorite cousin Jacob and his father Billy said.

They walked up to me and wished me a happy birthday.

"Mom when did you get here?" I asked.

"Last night. Alice called and told me about this and we simply had to fly out." She said.

Ever since we all paid a visit to my mom and Phil in Florida her and Alice became good friends.

"I'm so happy you're here." I said as I gave her yet another hug.

"Bells I'm so sad." Jacob said randomly.

"Why Jake?" I asked

"Because you haven't given me a hug yet." He said as he smiled wide.

"Oh Jake." I said as I ran up to him. He caught me and gave me a big hug that I returned.

"Thank so much for coming Billy." I said as I shook his hand. He nodded his head.

"You too Phil." I said.

"My pleasure Bella." He said

"Dad. I love you." I said.

"Me too." Was all he said and that was ok since he didn't express his emotions as much as my mom.

"Okay now that we have all the Hello's, Happy Birthday's out of the way LET'S PARTY!" Emmett said.

Within the next hour some people danced as other talked…

"Okay Bella. Time to cut the cake." Edward said. I got off the chair that I was sitting on and went to Jasper.

"That doesn't look like an appetizing cake." Jake said

"That's because he's not the cake." I said. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him off his chair.

"Come with me to blow out my candles." I said. He got behind me and warped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go then love." Jasper said.

Together Jasper and I blew out my candles. I carefully cut the first piece and quickly gave the sharp knife to Jasper. Everyone laughed when I gave him the knife. But it was a good idea to get the sharp object out of my hands. Once everyone got a piece of cake Jasper and I went to sit down.

"Are you having fun?" Jasper asked me.

"Surprisingly Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Your Welcome.' He said

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said.

He put my now empty plate on the table and put his arms around my waist. He gently lifted me up and sat me on his knee like a child would sit on a fake Santa at the mall around Christmas. I turned so that we would be face to face. He leaned into me and I met him half way. We kissed right on the lips not caring who was watching. I put my arms around his neck and put more passion into the kiss. Jasper did the same as he pulled my body closer to his body. Someone cleared their throat and we forced ourselves to pull away from each other.

"Umm… Jasper it's time." Emmett said

"Oh okay. Thanks Emmett." Jasper said. Emmett walked away and went to Rosalie.

"Time for what?" I asked

"You'll see." He said.

"Another surprise." I said

"Yup but this ones the best." He said. I got off of him and waited for him to get up. Hand in hand we went to the middle of the room. Gosh how much I hated attention but if Jasper was by my side it would be ok.

"Can I have all of your attention." Jasper yelled over the music. Everyone turned to face us and the music was shut off.

"Okay Can I have Bella's parents and Emmett come over here please?" He asked. Soon enough Charlie, Renée and Emmett were in the middle with us. Out of the three of them only Renée had a confused look on her face.

"Bell?"

"Yes Jazz." I said as I faced him again.

"Okay just look at me. Only me." Jasper whispered so only I would hear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Jasper asked. I blinked and since I only looked at his face I didn't notice that he was on one knee with a box that held a ring in his hand. I also blocked everyone else out so I did hear all the gasps when Jasper went down on one knee…

OH MY GOD Jasper just asked me to marry him! I screamed in my head.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

So how did you like the first chapter to the sequel? Tell me what you think Bella would say to Jasper. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_Did Jasper just ask me to marry him?!_

I looked down at him and he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

_Do I want to marry him? Can I live without him? NO Bella!_

"Yes Jasper." I answered him. He got up and put the ring on my finger. I almost forgot that people were there… They cheered in the background.

"Little Bella is engaged!" Emmett said coming up to us

"Yes I'm Emmett."

People congratulate us and hope us the best. I think over my life and how much it has changed over the last years.

Emmett and Rosalie are now married. Edward and Rebecca are in a serious relationship, and Alice and Ryan…well lets just say they are happier then ever!

"Bella there is soo much to do! When do you want to get married?" Alice started asking all the question.

"Alice! I just got engaged. I don't know all this stuff." I told her

"That's why you have me silly!" She said as she pulled me away from Jasper

_Jasper help me. _I mouthed to him as he disappeared into the crowd. After many questions Jasper came over and took me away from Alice. He walked us to the dance floor. I have to say I kinda got better at dancing. I still hate it but when its with Jasper I love it.

Hours later we were finally leaving… just cause that party ended doesn't mean we can't have fun anymore. So we all went over to our house. Jasper and I had moved in with each other a little over a year ago. I mean it would kind of be awkward if Rosalie, Em and I all lived with each other. Plus I wanted to move in with Jasper!

All of us: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Ryan, Edward, Rebecca, Jacob, Jasper and I were all hanging out at our place just having fun like the good old days. Carlisle and Esme had taken Renée, Charlie, Phil and Billy all out to have some 'grown up' fun.

Once we got to the house Alice, Rosalie and Rebecca pulled me away from Jasper and into my bedroom.

"It time to start planning!" Alice said as she closed and locked the door.

"What?!"

"Bella we need to plan your wedding. Duh…" Rosalie said

"But I just got engaged! A little over an hour ago." I said

"So…?" Alice said innocently

"You can never plan to early." Rebecca said

"The faster we know what you want your wedding to be like we'll let you go back to Jasper." Rose sang

"Um…. Okay!" I agreed

We must have spent hours planning how I want our wedding to be like. When we finally got the gist of it they let me go.

"We'll come up with some ideas then tell you so you can pick what you like." Alice said as I walked out the door.

"Okay Alice Thanks!" I said as I ran into the living room with the guys.

They were playing video games. Jacob and Edward had the remotes as Emmett, Ryan and Jasper watched. Jasper looked up as I entered the room. I smiled at him and he got off the couch and came to me.

"So how is my fiancé?" Jasper asked

"Excited that I'm going to marry the man of my dreams." I told him

Jasper leaned in to give me a passionate kiss on the lips. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closers.

"Ewww… Save it for the bedroom." Emmett said

"Gladly!" Jasper said as we broke away.

Happiness flowed threw the house. The night ended in laughter.

**Sorry it took me **_**forever **_**to update! Some things came up and I got busy… I'm almost done with the next chapter so that's good! **

**Read and Review! Plz… **


	3. Chapter 3

All week Alice had me doing wedding stuff. Telling me it was important to get these things done fast. Saying that all the good things will be gone or booked. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by tell her that I didn't care as long as I married Jasper. The date of the wedding was set to October 17th!! I left all the honeymoon arrangements to Jasper. It was the one thing that he wanted all control over so who was I to tell him no? Alice was already on him about needing to know about it. So she knew what to pack for me.

"So what time will Alice, Rebecca, Esme, Renné and Rose be over tomorrow?" Jasper asked as I came out of our bathroom.

"Ugh…don't even remind me." I whined.

"Come on be happy…you get to go shopping for your dress tomorrow." He teased.

I was happy that I would be picking my dress tomorrow! But shopping with Alice and for something has important as a wedding dress I would be put threw hell…

"Well I'm beat." I said as I climbed into bed next to Jasper.

"Come here." Jasper said opening his arms for me.

I gladly moved over to be in his arms. Jasper leaned over to give me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck., pulling him closer to me. Jasper and I have had sex before but tonight it would be different. I don't know how but it would. I loved him. And he loved me has much as I loved him. We would be married soon and we would start a family. We were all grown up yet we were still just Bella and Jasper.

The smell of coffee woke me up.

"Mmm…" I mumbled as I stretched my arms.

"Morning beautiful." Jasper said as he came into the room without a shirt.

"Morning handsome." I said as I climbed out of bed.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Ryan and I are going to get our tuxes."

"What about Carlisle and Charlie?" I asked

"Well they have to work first but they are going to meet up with us."

"Oh…" I took a sip of the coffee I poured myself

I took a shower and got ready for my busy day. Alice would hate me for what I chose to wear but if I'm going to spend the whole day with her I needed to be comfortable. I put on my simple blue jeans white shirt and sneakers. As for my hair I just left it down.

_Phone rings…_

"Hello." I answered

"Hey Bella we are almost there." Rose told me.

"Ok Rose. See you in a few."

"Bye."

We hung up and I went to find Jasper just finishing his shower.

"Ok I'm leaving in a few." I told him

"Awww…don't sound to excited." He teased

"Haha." I said smiling at him

_Car honks…_

"I think thats my cue."

"I'll see you later." Jasper said.

I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Don't think that your getting away that easy." Jasper said as he pulled me to him. His lips locked on him.

_Cars honks…again…_

"Alice is driving." I mumbled in between kisses.

"Mmm… I should let you go before she comes in." Jasper said

"Bye Jazz"

"Bye Bell. I'll call to get you out if I finish early." He said

"Ok." I said as I grabbed my keys and left the house.

I walked out to the two cars. Esme in her car with Renné. Alice in her car with Rose and Rebecca. I wanted so bad to get in the car with my mom and Esme but I wouldn't want to get Alice mad today.

"What took you so long Bella!? And what are you wearing!!?" Alice said when I got in the car

"Well that doesn't matter! We got a busy and fun agenda today!" She said as she drove out into the streets.

"Fun for you…" I mumbled

"It wont be so bad Bella." Rebecca said

"Have you been shopping with Alice?" I asked her

"Yes it's fun!"

"Thank you Rebecca!" Alice said

With Alice diving we were already pulling into the first bridal store.

**Plz Review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but things came up. Family issues... ugh also my computer crashed and I lost everything on my computer. So I had to re-write this chapter and the chapters that I had done. Again sorry please enjoy!**

I was in the dressing room trying on different bridal dresses. I just finished zipping the dress when there was a loud knock on my door.

"Bella Hurry Up!" Alice yelled

I opened the door and stepped out so everyone could see the dress.

"Bella you look beautiful." Rosalie said

"Thanks." I answered as I started to blush.

"No..." Alice said

"Alice this the hundredth dress I've tried on." I wined

"I know they're all beautiful but none of them were you. I'm just trying to find you the perfect dress." Alice said

"I know Alice. It's just that it's getting annoying having to put on dress after dress."

"Just try on a couple more." She said as she handed me the next dress.

Once again I went back inside the dressing room and changed dresses.

*Gasp* "THAT'S IT!!" Screamed Alice.

"Bella you look stunning." Esme said

I looked in the mirror and wow that didn't look like me. The reflection of this girl was breath taking.

"This dress screams your name." Rebecca said

And that was the end of that. I officially had my wedding dress. Now we were on our way to a store that specializes only in dresses for the brides maids. I had picked red for the dresses. Alice, Rebecca and Rosalie all looked good in red but then again they looked good in any color.

"I love this dress!" Rosalie screamed when she walked out of her room.

"Rose you look fabulous!" I said

"Just fabulous?" She joked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't be so self centered Rose." Alice said as she came out of the room next. She looked beautiful.

"Aww... Alice."

"What? Does it not look good?" She panicked

"No-"

"NO!" Alice interrupted

"I meant no you look fabulous!" I said

"Oh...well thanks." Alice said

"Rebecca you look beautiful as well" Esme said

"Thanks!"

"Well now that we have the bride's dress and our dresses What are you two going to wear?" Alice asked turning to look at Esme and Renee

"Well..." Esme began

"Enough said lets go shopping for you two!" Alice announced

We all followed Alice out of the store and to the car so we can leave our dresses. Then off to another store to shop for Renee and Esme. I had to face it today is turning out to be a good day. Since my part is over...hopefully.

"Esme to try this dress on I think it will look nice on you." Alice said has she turned her to the dressing rooms.

"Now Renee...I think a dark blue would look nice on you..." Alice turned to look at her options then pulled out a dress.

"Here you go!" Alice said while giving Renee a dress.

"Alice how did you know this dress would be perfect." Esme said coming out of the room

"I have a gift..." Alice answered

"This one will do just fine." Esme said going back in to take it off.

"Well Alice I'll have to agree with you on that. This dress is nice." said Renee

............................................................................................................................................................

"Dude...it's so weird to see you in a tux." Emmett said

"Jee...Thanks Emmett." I said

"Edward how ya doing in there?" I asked

"Do you need any help? Cause you no I'm an expert in clothes you no putting it on and taking it off." Emmett said

"No thanks Emmett I got it." Edward said

"I think you should still go help him Emmett" Said Ryan

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" Edward yelled before coming out of the room

"Dude I don't look good in a tux!" Jacob wined

"Shuck it up" I said

"Ugh...I'm not even in the wedding I'm just in the audience."

"And that because you didn't want to." Ryan said

"Look at us! We're hot!" Emmett said

We were all laughing when Charlie and Carlisle walked into the store

"What's everyone laughing about?" Carlisle asked

"Just thinking about when Jake found out that Bella put him in the wedding." I said

_(Flashback)_

_"So on your side Bella it's going to be Me Rosalie and Rebecca." Alice told her_

_"Yes." Bella agreed_

_"Okay now on Jasper's side it's Emmett Edward Ryan and Jacob."_

_"Yes."_

_"WHAT!?" Jacob asked_

_"I'm in the wedding?" He asked_

_"Yeah" Bella told him_

_"Bells don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but I don't want to be in the wedding." He wined  
_

_"Jake..."_

_"Bells..."_

_"Please Jacob." Bella wined back_

_"You being stubborn in not going to help you here. You know I can be as stubborn as you when I want to be" He said_

_"Fine. You don't have to be in the wedding but your sitting in the front. Deal?"_

_"Mmmm...Deal"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yes that day was funny." Edward said

"Now you to need to try on your tuxes." I said

"Don't be such a party buster Jasper." Emmett said

"Sorry but Alice will kill me if something goes wrong with the tuxes." I told him

"Yeah that's true." Ryan agreed

"Off we go then." Charlie said

After we had all the tuxes dealt with we left the store. We drove back to my place and hung them in the closet so the dong get ruined.

"I'm starving" Emmett said

"Me too." Agreed Ryan

"Well lets call the girls and see how their doing." I said

I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number

"Hello"

"Hey babe!" I said

"Hey Jazz"

"Are you guys almost done?" I asked

"Yeah we just got in the cars. We heading over to the house."

"Okay well we just got here and the guys are hungry" I said

"We'll once we get to the house we'll put the dresses away then go out to eat." She said

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye Jazz"

"Okay they are on their way over then we'll go eat." I told them

"Sounds like a plan" Carlisle said

Fifteen minutes later I heard cars pull up.

"Sounds like their here." Jacob said

Alice came in...

"Jasper go to your room!" She demanded

"Why?" I asked

"Hello we have Bella's dress." Rose said coming in with her dress.

"GO!" Alice yelled

I walked to my room and closed the door. I could hear Alice telling them to put their dress in the closet. We had agreed that we would put our tuxes and the dresses in there. Alice changed the lock so she can have a key so I wouldn't be able to open the door and look at Bella's dress. Like I would do that anyways. The door opened and in walked Bella.

"Hey Jazz" She said as she walked over to me

"Hey Bells" I said

I kissed her on the lips

"Okay you love birds if you two get started with that then we will never leave for dinner." Edward said as stood at our door.

"Very Funny." Bella said

We all walked to the cars and went to eat. A good thing to do to end a very busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday it was getting closer and closer to the day of our wedding. To my surprise I wasn't scared. Nothing... I was happy excited to marry Jasper. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

"Bells...?" Jake said that pulled me out of my head

"What?" I asked

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well you'd think that with the wedding getting closer I'd start freaking out but I'm not. I'm excited." I told him

"Oh...well of course your excited Bells. Your getting Married!!" He said

"Yeah. I'm getting married" I repeated

"Yeah your getting married..." Jake whispered

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked

"Well your getting married then you woould want to start a family."

"Eventually yeah I mean I love Jasper. What's wong?"

"I always thought of you as a sister so it's like I'm going to lose a sister..."

"Oh Jake your not going to lose me!" I told him

"Your going to be too busy to spend time with me."

"Jacob look at me...I will always make time for my favorite cousin. Promise!" I said

"Okay. As long as we can still do this I'd be happy." He said

Here we were in Jacob's garage. Like always. I can't believe he thought that after I got married I wouldn't want to spend time with him. Jake was and still is my favorite cousin. I would always make time to be with him.

"Jake lets play our favorite game." I said

"Okay but you go first Bells"

"Okay...ummm... Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"No." He said

"Your turn" I told him

"How many kids do you want?" He asked

"No more than 3." I told him

Ever since I could remeber Jake and I played this game. I guess you can't really call it a game. Whenever there was nothing to do we'd ask each other questions. No topic was off limits and we had to tell the truth. Those were the only 2 rules. I really liked to play this 'game'.

"Oh wow look at the time." Jake said

"Wow time always seemed to go by fast whenever I was with you" I said

"You should get going before Jasper starts to get worried."

"Yeah I should."

"Come on I'll walk you to your car." He said

We walked outside and to my car. We said our goodbyes before I got in my car and drove home. I got home and dropped my keys on the table.

"Jasper I'm home." I said

"I'm in the bedroom." He answered

I grabbed a water then headed to the room. Once I walked in he looked up from his computer.

"Did you have fun with Jacob?" He asked me as I sat next to him on the bed

"Yeah." I said

Jasper put his computer away and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me and I wraped my arms around his neck. He placed one hand on my waist and slipped the other under my shirt. I moaned into his mouth as his hand went up and down my side. He broke away and kissed down my neck.

JPOV

As I kiss down Bella's neck she pulled away slightly to give me better access. I felt her hands roam my chest. She tugged lightly on my shirt. I broke away so she could pull it off. Once she had it off she crushed her lips on mine. She rocked her hips causing my pants to feel very tight.

"Bella..." I moaned

She pulled off her shirt and pushed me down to lay flat down on our bed. I turned us over and began to unbutton her pants. I tugged roughly at her pants and took them off. She went to take off her panties as I took off the rest of my clothes.

"Jasper..."She moaned when I kissed my way up her body.

"Jasper...I need you...Now!" She said as she straddled my waist.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Next thing I knew we were falling asleep...


	6. Author's Note

**I'm sooo sorry!! I had a lot of stuff coming up good and bad but eventually I just lost interest in my story. To tell you the truth I haven't visited this website in a long time. I was looking for some good Jasper and Bella stories when I came across my own. I hate when I read a story and later realize that the author hasn't updated it in a long time. So if I hate it when that happens to me I bet there are some people out there that hate that as well. However I really did lose interest in the story. I'm sorry to everyone that like my story and was waiting for me to see where I would take it but I don't see that happening. **

**If anyone wants to take over the story that is fine by me just tell me in advance. The only think I ask is that if you want my story give me a little credit. Again so sorry!! **

_**p.s **_

_**If you know of any good Jasper and Bella stories tell me XD **_

**-Marisela**


	7. New Story!

Hey everyone!

I'm writing a new story. It's called New Life New Love! I really love it so hope you guys enjoy it. Check out the first chapter now…


End file.
